


A Hallowed Place of Both Peoples

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Unfinished Tales - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Halifirien, Politics, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eorl comes back to the Halifirien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hallowed Place of Both Peoples

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2006: 2nd Place – Times: Early Third Age: Fixed-Length Ficlet

Eorl finally reached the summit of the Halifirien, to be greeted by emptiness. Merely some lonely alfirin stirred in a fitful breeze.

So, Cirion after all had had to yield to his council’s insistence: removed Elendil’s grave from the Hill of Awe. The Eorlings well knew the whispers from Gondor, looking askance at these strangers, these “Men of the Twilight”, uncultured and wild.

Did they not trust exchanged Oaths, Eru Himself a witness? Not believe the newly-settled nation would cherish the land, its history and holy places?

He would show Gondor his people’s worth: let mistrust and disparagement be forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The title is a quote from UT, Part Three II (iii), Cirion and Eorl.  
> \- “But when this was done, and Eorl had returned to the North to bring back all his people to their new dwelling, Cirion removed the Tomb of Elendil.” (UT, Part Three II (iv), The Tradition of Isildur)  
> \- “Men of the Twilight” is what Faramir calls them in TTT, The Window of the West.  
> \- I think of this as an AU-version of the events, but it’s not entirely improbable that a similar reasoning didn’t play at least a role in the decision.
> 
>  
> 
> _26.07.05 B-drabble for Marta, who was interested in moments between cultures where one considers itself more civilised than the other, and wondered what the “less civilised” might think of the” more civilised”._


End file.
